Make you fall in love with me
by Blue Orbs-Blue
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji were madly in love and the break up was just as mad, leaving a crumbling Fuji in the arms of the person reminding him mostly of Tezuka. But can Ryoma live in the shadows of his captain? [spoilers!]
1. reflections

Make you fall in love with me

Chapter 1 Reflections

Fuji winced in pain as his Tsubame Gaeshi hit the net. Involuntarily his hurting knee gave in under him and he sank lower. Now he knew how Tezuka had felt, or atleast he would soon.

From a not so outsider's eyes Ryoma observed the figure on the court. A serious expression on his face, as he was well aware of what Fuji was trying to accomplish.

It was not for revenge or to return the promised pain alone. It was to get closer to Tezuka again. Fuji was chasing after Tezuka _again_.

There was no doubt Fuji didn't miss the stoic captain. When Tezuka had left for Germany, he had left a madly in love tensai behind as well. But to achieve one's goals had been the only thing Tezuka had found important enough and his love for the tensai had come in second. He had wanted his lover to feel the same, but Fuji had never taken tennis or anything else serious enough for it to work that way.

Ryoma tightened his fists as he watched his boyfriend. He had never seen Fuji this serious before. Once again the honor went to Tezuka. The never stopping lifting planes that filled the sky above them didn't help any either.

Fuji was mentally only focusing on rewriting a story. First he would crush his Atobe on the opposite side of the court and then he would have rewritten history.

To crumble down, or to get injured like Tezuka was not an option, because then nothing would've changed. Fuji needed this win to win in his past.

His past with Tezuka. Ryoma was furious with the feeling of living in an unwelcomed threesome-relationship all the time, and although he had never been the romantic kind, he still wished he could have Fuji alone and with _him_ for just once.

The other regulars had no idea either. Everyone had known about the captain and the tensai being together. Fuji would tease the hell out of Tezuka both in public and behind closed curtains, but that was just the boy's way of showing his affection.

Not in this case though. No one knew about Fuji and him. It was so obvious and right under their noses, but both of them knew no one could ever even guess they were in a relationship of somekind. Probably because everyone avoided even talking about Tezuka as much as talking about Yuuta, whether Fuji was around or not.

Ryoma didn't want to announce to the world that he was with Fuji, but parts of him couldn't help feeling jealous about the fact that he wasn't being teased in public. He was the boytoy Fuji found comfort in and the person who would atleast show in his actions that he loved the tensai. That was what Fuji craved for right now. Love, or more like the feeling of being loved since Tezuka would never have showed it to him, let alone told him.

"Tennis is not meant to hurt people with!" Fuji's dead serious voice came, holding up the last ball he had shot, earning him the win of the match.

Kirihara looked more than shocked, as if he had expected the last shot, Hakugei, to hit him or atleast hurt him on its way back to Fuji.

Eiji hugged Ryoma tightly, which he probably wouldn't have dared to do had he known about who the smaller boy was seeing. Ryoma could see Fuji's face lighten up and the smile take place on his face, and so the mask was back on again.

The referee called a quick break, when they would make sure both players were alright. Fuji let Oishi quickly examine his knee, before excusing himself and saying he'll be right back.

Fuji made it outside the grandstand and sipped on some water from his bottle, letting his gaze roam up towards the sky where yet another plane passed by leaving a white line after it.

"Are you alright?" the tensai's eyes met golden ones and Ryoma stalked over to him, handing him a bottle. "Your favorite Inui juice."

"Thank you." Fuji beamed a smile and changed bottle, starting to drink from the other one instead. Ryoma felt a chill go down his spine just thinking about the awful liquid Fuji was pouring down inside him.

"You just keep doing that. You keep stalking after." Ryoma gave a sigh and Fuji stopped drinking.

Fuji looked at the boy surprised. "What?" he asked and Ryoma gave him a knowing look, not even wanting to mention any names. Not that it would have been needed.

"Saa, you're one to talk." Fuji then replied, drinking some more. "You're the one who's chased Tezuka even more on court."

Ryoma flinched at how easily Fuji spoke their captain's name. "Yeah, but I do it _only_ on the court."

Fuji slammed the bottle down on the nearby bench, the quite loud sound silencing everything else around it. "Your match will probably start soon."

Ryoma just glared for a while. "When are you going to admit to yourself that you're not dating him anymore? That you're dating me!"

To his surprise Fuji chuckled somewhat amused. "We're dating?" the tensai smiled, and Ryoma felt his cheeks heat up. In all of his frustration he had forgotten how he had so often refused to admit that they were dating. In his opinion time had just passed and they had kept spending it together.

Besides they had only started _dating _after Fuji had admit that he was sleeping with Ryoma for another reason than just the sex and the fact that Ryoma had been the first pretty boy he had laid his eyes upon after Tezuka had left.

Fuji's laughter slowly faded and the older boy seemed to be spacing out. "Sometimes I miss how he took control over me." Fuji absently mumbled.

Ryoma jerked to this, steping back a little. "Well, I'm sorry for being the uke." he muttered and turned to walk towards the courts. Fuji realized what he had said and pulled himself back to reality.

"Ryoma!" the tensai caught up with the smaller boy, hugging him from behind with a pleasant smile. "Good luck in your match."

Ryoma broke loose and trailed over to the courts. With an even more serious expression he watched his opponent make himself ready for the match.

Maybe if given time, Fuji could learn to love Ryoma and leave Tezuka out of their relationship. But how do you make someone love you? Simple. You don't. You can't.

Ryoma gazed Sanada again. The young boy felt like this was going to be a good match. He had some stress to relief.

'So, my boyfriend is again playing in singles 1, just after I have played in singles 2.' Fuji reflected, seeing Ryoma serve. A sudden fear hit him, as if in a trauma, that Ryoma would also be hurt and Ryoma would also go away and leave him all alone.

That was probably why Fuji was refusing to open up to Ryoma the way he had done to Tezuka. In fear that that could make him vulnerable to the smaller boy, the way he had been to Tezuka.

Tezuka had been his first. His first love. And his first heartache. If Fuji allowed himself to fall so completely again Fuji was sure he would get burned. Better to stay hollow and empty.

Despite that the tensai couldn't deny how Ryoma could sometimes wake emotions inside of him. Feelings he thought he had burried a long time ago, because it felt like Tezuka had left him years ago and every moment after that had been an eternity.

But Ryoma was right. Fuji was not dating Tezuka anymore, however it hurt him to even think so.

To have seen Ryoma standing right here, where the tensai was standing now, with that grumpy but behind all that still worried look upon his face when Fuji had played…Fuji could recognize himself, hiding behind the smile while worrying about how Tezuka was holding up.

Fuji heard the crowd around him cheer and saw Ryoma change the direction of his smash in the air. If the boy had hit it the way it was going at first it would've hit Sanada's knee. Instead Ryoma had barely changed the direction and the ball was called out.

Fuji's smile widened. Ryoma's new smash may have been born in a match against Atobe, but its purpose was to seal Fuji's higuma otoshi. Ryoma had never really gotten over the match he had had with Fuji just before that tournament…when Fuji had still been together with Tezuka.

That very evening after everyone else had left when the rain had continued to fall like mad, Fuji had been all hyped up and he had stayed with Tezuka in the locker room to…unleash some of the thrill he had felt while playing Ryoma. That was one match Fuji had wanted to continue.

The brunette woke up from his thoughts, hearing how it was announced that Ryoma had won. An even wider smile made its way onto his face, although he had known from the start that there was no way Ryoma would lose. The smaller boy wouldn't allow it, just like Fuji in his match before, and just like Tezuka had given his all-

The tensai shook his head, bangs falling over his eyes. No, he could not think about him anymore. Tezuka was in the past and Ryoma was in the now. That was all that mattered. But Tezuka had been gone for months already and it would probably not be long 'til his return. So the question was; who was in the future?

Lifting his head Fuji saw his current boyfriend still wear a serious face, not going to let it turn into a smile anytime soon, if ever. Fuji mentally sighed with a sting of guilt going through him.

He had been unfair towards the younger boy. Tonight he would either make it up to him or let him go. This was selfish and Fuji was just using him whenever he felt like it.

A true smile forming on his lips Fuji followed the rest of the regulars to the court. Ryoma looked confused up at the oddly cheerful face, and a hand was laid to rest on his back.

Ryoma didn't know what to think. One moment Fuji acts like he can't count the days until he can dump Ryoma and greet Tezuka on the airport like a wife, and the next Ryoma is suddenly his little precious.

The boy tried to keep reminding himself not to be so harsh. Fuji had not had it easy and this was not the time to be acting like the poor unappreciated uke. It was hard to stay mad at Fuji as well, seeing behind that mask a real smile, but also two really hurt eyes. And Fuji probably thought Ryoma hadn't known him long enough to see him through.

The smaller boy sighed, this time being the one to feel slightly guilty for causing Fuji unnecessary pain. Maybe he could make Fuji feel better again. Give him something he once had had with Tezuka. Tonight Ryoma would try his best to give Fuji what he no longer experienced in his relationship with Ryoma.

¨¨¨¨¨¨

A/N notes : Ever since I saw the raw episodes of 124-125 [and even before that] I've wanted to write this fic, but my policy of no bad ending fics and character deaths etc has prevented me. Now I finally just wrote it down. There will be 2 more chappies, with more angst and romance, but do _feel free_ to flame me!

Poor Fuji!! hugs

Poor Tezuka!! hugs

Poor Ryoma!! hugs

Can't we all just get along?? ;D


	2. me seme, you uke

Make you fall in love with me

Chapter 2 Me seme, you uke

The regulars seated down in Taka's father's sushi shop to celebrate, Ryoma being immediately glomped by both Eiji and Momo. Fuji sat opposite from his boyfriend, one table away, but the squinted eyes never left the smaller boy's form and all the time that scheming mind was trying to come up with the best way of showing Ryoma that the boy was important to him.

To Fuji's surprise Ryoma excused himself by saying he was tired, and left after only being there for almost two hours. This was bad, was Ryoma really that mad at Fuji that he wouldn't stay any longer than he had to? The tensai caught up with the boy on his way out.

"Ryoma, you're leaving already?" Fuji started, not actually knowing how to apologize after one of the only fights they had ever had.

"Hai, I'm tired." Ryoma repeated his words.

"Souka…want me to walk you home?" Fuji tried again but Ryoma just gave a tiny quirk on his lips, almost in a smirk.

"No, I'll manage. Don't stay too late." he answered and brushed past Fuji out of the shop. Fuji just stood there feeling the chilly air of the night take over the little warmness Ryoma had just provided him with.

The tensai decided to stay just an hour longer and then go home, so that no one would suspect anything.

'I'll just have to make it up to him someday when either of our families are away again…' Fuji thought as he walked down the street and moments later arrived at his door.

It was already late so Fuji sneaked quietly up to his room, since everyone seemed to be asleep. Opening the door to his room he was welcomed by a dusky light, and looking closer Fuji noticed candles placed in a path towards his bed.

"Thought I'd have to wait forever." Ryoma's husky voice came from next to him in the dark and a somewhat smooth object caressed against his chin. Fuji turned to the smaller boy, recognizing the object in question to be a rose.

"My, Ryoma, I never thought of you as the romantic kind." Fuji murmured and could see traces of a small smile on the younger boy's face in the flickering light.

"Not really." his usually casual voice came. "I just thought that this is what Tezuka would've done for you. Winning the gold, then celebrating."

Fuji gave a chuckle, blue eyes opening the way they always did as he looked upon the boy as his prey. "Are you kidding me? Tezuka didn't even come onto me when he was in the mood. But I saw it on him."

Ryoma fell quiet. This was the first time Fuji had a revealed a Tezuka-fact this intimate.

"But let's not bring him into this." Fuji then whispered, bending down to seal lips around the smaller boy's earlobe. Ryoma flinched away just in the nick of time and the tensai straightened himself, a little disappointed knowing he had killed the mood for sure now.

Ryoma moved the rose to the pale lips instead. "Who are you with now?"

Fuji cocked his head to the side, the rose following after him. "You."

Ryoma stood up on his toes, removing the rose from the lips and placing a hand behind Fuji's neck, making the older boy face him. "Are you sure?" he asked suspiciously.

"Ryoma, Tezuka would never have arranged something like this." Fuji chuckled. "But you on the other hand…well, admitfully very strange coming from you as well, but you always do surprise me. So believe me, I'm with my little tensai."

After eyeing the tensai for some time, Ryoma slowly leaned in and closed his mouth on Fuji's, making the other boy fight to take dominance over the kiss. Fuji succeeded quite fast in that task, since it was him who had stolen everything from the smaller boy's first kiss to his virginity.

Everything Ryoma knew he had learned from Fuji, so everytime he pulled apart for air and then started another demanding kiss, he always ended up losing the dominance to Fuji. Like it was a move on the tennis court that Fuji was showing off and bitching Ryoma to try his best to break.

To take his opponent out of his game a little Ryoma fiercily grabbed Fuji's shirt and pulled the boy along the candle path to bed. Using all of his strength he changed their positions, being the one to lay Fuji down on the bed in front of him instead of the other way around.

Fuji's blue eyes casted questioning looks at him, but Ryoma ignored them all and started to unbutton Fuji's white shirt. As soon as he had removed the clothing he let the rose roam down the cheekbones, to the neck and over both nipples, reaching the belly button.

Ryoma drew soft circles upon the milky creamed skin there as in soft caresses, just over the place where a visible bruise was starting to show. If the pedals weren't so light Ryoma would have been scared he could have hurt the older boy, where Kirihara had hurt him. Right there on that pale belly.

Pushing the stalk down under the senior's belt, Ryoma bent down and planted very soft kisses on and around the mark. He hated how Fuji had allowed himself to be hurt in that match, but didn't want Fuji to know that, so he hoped Fuji just thought he was teasing him before moving lower to please him.

With Fuji just laying there spread across bed, Ryoma slowly started unbuttoning his own shirt letting it fall to the floor next to Fuji's. Blue eyes watched him undo his school belt next and then the button and the zipper.

Both pants were soon removed for Fuji to enjoy the view and the tensai was definitely enjoying the show going on in front of him.

After exposing himself completely he found that Fuji's breathing was not as steady anymore and he placed the rose on the hastily rising chest to undo the tensai's pants and jerk them carefully off not wanting to hurt Fuji's already hurt knee, revealing first white boxers and then a bare erection.

He made his way up the body, letting his own rub against as much of it as it reached just to make Fuji involuntarily arche up to have more. Ryoma slipped his hands into Fuji's, guiding them up to the brunette hair and tightened the grip.

"Ryoma." Fuji's voice murmured and his mouth was left open, giving Ryoma the chance to kiss him as demanding as before. The smaller boy kept the dominance for a little longer this time, but only because of being positioned upon Fuji, breaking it just when the older boy was about to take over.

Fuji lifted his head from the mattress in an attempt to reach those lips again, but Ryoma avoided the contact in an almost teasing manner.

"Lay back on the bed." he whispered instead, releasing Fuji's hands so that the tensai could lie down properly with head against the pillow. Fuji was interested to see what had gone into the boy, so he obeyed with not a trace of resistance.

Also he knew that Ryoma usually only tried to take control when he really wanted something, and Fuji felt like he owed the boy one night of having it his way.

Getting his boyfriend where he wanted him, Ryoma closed his eyes leaning lips in to brush against the soft skin on Fuji's chin and slowly move down to the pale neck to please the delicate spots there. He could feel Fuji's moans vibrate against his lips before they even made it through the boy's parted ones.

But it wasn't enough for Ryoma. He wanted Fuji to surrender, to give himself completely to Ryoma. Guess he just had to work to get what he wanted, so he moved down the muscular chest and his mouth found two hard nipples, just begging to be touched.

More moans came floating out from the older boy as he was starting to get the attention closer to where he craved for it.

Ryoma let his hands caress the sides of Fuji and fall motionless upon the slender hips. Then finally a warm mouth took over the chilly air in the room around Fuji's now painfully throbbing erection. Fuji thought he had trained the boy well, feeling like the tempature in the room had gone up several degrees suddenly.

"Ryoma." Ryoma loved hearing Fuji's voice captured in pleasure and saying his name. It made him believe Fuji really was there when they were close, and that the boy remembered who it was that was dedicating himself to the tensai.

Fuji had started edging in the way for Ryoma to stop and let him come first when he was inside the smaller boy, but that talented tongue kept creating circles on the long shaft and the throat muscles massaged and tightened slightly around it, driving Fuji closer and closer to release.

Ryoma loosened his grip on the hips, allowing Fuji's lower body to be able to give small thrusts into his mouth, although Fuji did his best to resist the temptation and take control over his lustful body.

Only a few thrusts more and Fuji came. Ryoma was quite satisfied with for the first time hearing Fuji moan his name that loud, having no other choice. When Fuji came during sex the older boy had the power to control it better, unlike now lying pressed against the bed on his back and in the hands of someone else.

Ryoma took the opportunity to kiss the tensai in his exhausted state, dominating it all the way, as Fuji found it weird to taste himself inside of Ryoma's mouth. With a satisfied smirk Ryoma reached for the bedtable and took out a condom and a bottle of lube, starting with slightly shaking hands to undo the package.

Fuji gave out a weak chuckle. "Give me just a minute, Ryoma."

Ryoma lifted his gaze momentarily at the boy. "Sure." he mumbled, seating himself in between Fuji's still spread legs.

"Ryoma?" Fuji asked, but didn't receive an answer. The younger boy just positioned himself better in front of the tensai. "Ryoma, what are you doing?"

Ryoma didn't know how to answer to that question. He wanted to let Fuji feel the way he used to when he had been with Tezuka.

"Ryoma?" Fuji's voice wasn't harsh, but he could hear that tone almost demanding an explanation.

"You shouldn't really restrain yourself with that knee of yours right now…" he then muttered as an excuse.

Actually it would probably have been better to just let Fuji rest for tonight and maybe a few nights from now on, but the tensai had made a slip today and revealed something Ryoma could have waited a lifetime to hear.

No matter how painful the truth was, Fuji was gonna get it his way tonight. Ryoma bit his lip, even if Fuji would moan Tezuka's name.

"Ryoma, stop."

"No, I wanna let you feel it." the smaller boy protested at last. There was no fooling Fuji anyway and Ryoma decided to just make it easy for himself. Besides it was Fuji's body he was gonna take, so Fuji had every right to know what he had planned to do with it.

Fuji fell quiet, blue eyes only staring at absent golden ones, staring at the sheets.

He was gonna grant what Fuji had longed for. The thing Fuji had lost when he had lost Tezuka, to be taken, to be filled. Ryoma knew for a fact that nothing could come close to that feeling.

Suddenly Fuji broke into a smile. "And you may…someday, when you're older and less short."

The younger boy shot him a glare. "I'm serious, Fuji."

"Ah, and so am I." Fuji said softly. "Mada mada. Stay with me, and make love to me years from now."

"Just what are you saying?" Ryoma asked, scanning the face.

"If you stay with me." Fuji started. "Then after a while you may." he repeated, hiding the blue eyes again. How could Fuji be in that way now? He could stop thinking about Tezuka. He could give his complete focus to Ryoma and open up a little, but he could not give that yet! Not yet.

Ryoma just sat there silently, watching the face closely. It seemed that Fuji wasn't ready to be owned by anyone in that way just yet, but years? He wanted Ryoma in his life for that long? Even after graduating?

Fuji sat up and placed the rose from his chest on the bedtable then facing his lover. "Now it's my turn to let you feel it."

"But you said to me today after your match…" Ryoma was confused. Why couldn't anything about Fuji be simple and clear? Did he want to be taken or not?!

Blue eyes watched gently the innocent face. "I won't lie. Being with Tezuka…" Fuji said, opening up a bit more, feeling like the other boy deserved to know. "It was heaven. As is being with you. Atleast you can show you care when its really needed...like you did now. But as for the seme…"

Fuji inverted their positions and trapped the smaller boy between his body and his bed. Ryoma didn't dare to move in protest if he could accidently hurt either Fuji's knee or belly in the process.

"…I'll be more than happy to oblige." Fuji smiled a true smile and planted a few quick kisses on Ryoma's face and neck. "You'll understand the day I'll let you take me."

"And when will that be?" Ryoma asked, voice filled with suspicion.

"The day you grow taller than me." Fuji teased and leaned in to seal Ryoma's lips, but got pushed away.

"Chances are I never will." the other one muttered, arms shaking as Fuji was pressing himself down against them to kiss him.

Fuji beamed a smile. "Alright, when you graduate. How does that sound?"

"Deal." Ryoma smirked, golden eyes shining. "But if you've left me for Tezuka or anyone else by then, I will still hold you for that promise."

"Whatever have I gotten myself into?" Fuji laughed and the arms let him down to perform that kiss, breaking it moments later Fuji couldn't help asking, "Ryoma, are we having a conversation?"

Ryoma's face suddenly got serious and his voice was filled with annoyance. "S-Shut up! Aren't you going to make love to me already?"

A furious blush hit him at the way he had called it 'make love'. Why did he keep on blurting out such innocent comments all the time?

"Patience, baby boy." Fuji mocked, causing Ryoma's blush to darken. "Aren't we horny?"

The boy twitched under Fuji's body, as he was being touched in a caress moving in between his legs and he came on yet another second thought. "Don't! I mean, you shouldn't. If you do, your knee could…Seigaku needs your tennis skills-"

Fuji read: I don't want you to get hurt. I want to see you still play tennis.

"Maa, Ryoma, I'm alright." Fuji assured, the other one not feeling the least assured, but it was pretty normal in their relationship. "I'll take it easy." Fuji murmured kissing Ryoma on the forehead. "And go slow."

The excitement inside the younger boy was being dubbled at the moment, as he remembered similar words being spoken to him the first time Fuji had spent the night with him. He wondered if Fuji even recalled all that.

"Okay." Ryoma's voice sounded weak, as if totally out of breath and he slowly parted his legs.

Why would Fuji remember something that had happended in a state of pure lust, when the tensai had already had his first time by then. Ryoma had just been a conquer that night and meant only one thing to the prodigy; sex.

Ryoma breathed out deeply as Fuji moved inside of him. His hands unconsciously gripping the sheets around him and head tilting up to rest against the slowly moving neck above him.

With Fuji's arms protectively around him, while at the same time knowing his whole body and making him vulnerable, Ryoma allowed himself to love. He allowed himself to love Fuji, though doubting it could ever be returned equally. But perhaps it would be too much to ask at the moment.

¨¨¨¨¨¨

A/N notes: well this was the sappier part of the fic. The more fluffy part [gotta have the fluff when it's one of my stories] so one more chapter to go! I've basically written them all, but it took me a while to go through them again and edit.

Sonic16: aww, girl, you're always there to cheer me on! hugs thank you so much!

nall: XD XD poor Tezuka, and the giving Fuji to Ryoma part was so funny _but_ true. I still think I'm worth flaming for breaking one of my two fave couples up…something I swore I'd never do…

Nn: thank you, I was mostly mad at myself for writing bad ending angst to TezukaFuji, but it's nice to hear I didn't make so many mistakes


	3. the last shock

A/N notes: last chapter! Thanks for reading and a special thank you to all you reviewers! It's nice to see what you're pov is about Fuji and Ryoma after a Tezuka and Fuji pairing and so on.

Sonic16: hopefully this will do the trick then ;D and hopefully I didn't keep you waiting too long!

Ookami Kage: thank you. Thank you for reading! And of course reviewing

goldensun: I think I get your point :D I'm glad it awoke feelings in you, that's why I wrote it!

Warnings: for more spoilers after the Rikkaidai matches

Disclaimer: oh so not mine

Make you fall in love with me

Chapter 3 The last shock

It had been almost a week since Ryoma felt like Fuji had started to slowly open up to him, and if Ryoma believed in sappiness he would've expressed himself by saying that he was in heaven right now.

That was before he heard the regulars were to take a trip to Germany to visit Tezuka. Worried looks had been thrown his way, or actually Fuji's way who had stood behind him, secretly running fingers against his back.

The fingers had stopped moving and stayed motionless on his back, the smile still in place as Fuji had taken in what Ryuzaki had informed about their plans.

And so there they were, stepping out of the bus parked outside the rehab Tezuka had been in for the last few months. The captain was there to greet them and Ryoma stood a couple of regulars away from his tensai, who was being targeted with Tezuka's looks.

Ryoma gritted his teeth, knowing how Fuji was rebuilding back the walls around him, this time leaving both Tezuka and Ryoma on the outside.

A feeling of helplessness swept over him. Ryoma could see how Fuji still had feelings for Tezuka, but all he could do was leave everything for the tensai to decide how he wanted to live his life.

It wasn't like Fuji had originally wanted Ryoma in his life anyway. Everytime Fuji had come over or brought Ryoma back to his place it was just to sleep together, then take a shower and then part almost immediately.

Fuji had without using any words made it clear that Ryoma was just his little sex toy and he had him whenever he wanted to.

That was before Ryoma had come up with a plan.

One night when Fuji had sneaked into his house, Ryoma had been ready and anticipated it all week.

As Fuji had taken Ryoma, the boy had handcuffed the tensai to himself. Fuji was a bit surprised since he had only been the one to tie Ryoma down not the other way around, but being in the middle of sex Fuji had just let it pass.

After crashing down upon the smaller boy and catching his breathing back to normal, Fuji had asked for the keys. Ryoma had told him that it was Fuji's handcuffs. Didn't he have the keys??

Although knowing Ryoma was lying Fuji found no other way than to spend the night at Ryoma's place. When morning came Fuji had realized it hadn't been so bad sleeping over in the arms of Ryoma and not Tezuka like he was used to, and ever since then Fuji had never gotten up and just left.

Ryoma smirked remembering how it had taken the tensai the whole morning practice time to pick the locks open and the two of them had arrived late and gone straight to lunch instead.

That was how Ryoma had gotten Fuji to bit by bit get used to being around him. He just hoped that now when the older boy was finally starting to open up to him, that he wouldn't lose him back to Tezuka and all his work and patience had been in vain.

Fuji stayed in the doorway to Tezuka's room as the other regulars, including Ryoma, made themselves familiar with the room almost as if they were all gonna stay in it.

The tensai could still feel both Tezuka's and Ryoma's looks upon him. Tezuka's was trying to see if Fuji had changed, and Ryoma who knew how Fuji had changed was trying to see how Fuji would react in every situation thrown at him.

It was toxicating and Fuji sneaked out of the room into the hallway. It wasn't as painful as he had thought seeing Tezuka again would be. No, it was so much worse.

All those feelings Fuji had had and some he still felt for the captain were starting to come back, along with forgotten and supressed memories. Parts of Fuji were blaming himself for not waiting. True Tezuka in a way had declared it was over since he didn't want Fuji to have to wait, but still…

If Fuji would've waited, remained single, he could've had Tezuka back when the boy eventually returned from Germany. The two boys could've been the two of them again. Seigaku's infamous perfect-for-each-other couple. The other golden pair.

But Fuji couldn't have had Ryoma then. Before he had 'broken up' with Tezuka, the thought of dating Ryoma had never even occurred to him, but Fuji was grateful that it had now. It made him almost believe that things did happen for a reason. And that all his pain wasn't for nothing.

Staring blankly out through the window Fuji knew there was only one thing to do. He would have to make the choice. He couldn't have both and he needed to stop thinking it was possible. He had to let go of either one.

"It was fun to see Buchou again!" Eiji smiled as they got off the bus outside their school.

"Ah." Oishi agreed. "Not long and he will join us again." the temporary captain added, shooting a worried look Fuji's way.

"Fujiko." Eiji mumbled and the regulars fell silent.

"F-Fuji, how are you holding up?" Oishi asked carefully, not wanting to get his butt kicked for bringing the subject up. Fuji just smiled.

"You can all stop asking me that already. I'm fine." Fuji replied, slowly opening two blue eyes, that made most of them jerk back a little. This time though, the eyes were smiling together with the rest of his face and Fuji directed it towards Ryoma. "So, shall we go then, Ryoma?"

Ryoma lifted his head in surprise. Fuji hadn't talked to him much at all during their whole stay in Germany, actually not at all until now.

"I didn't want to insult Tezuka, but…" Fuji explained grabbing for Ryoma's hand. "I'm really alright."

'I think I finally am.' he added silently for himself. 'Or atleast I am ready to be.'

"See you all on Monday." Fuji said with a warm smile, dragging his boyfriend along with him.

"Oi, oi, does this mean that Echizen and Fuji…" they could hear Momo say, when the junior thought they were far away enough.

"Fuji and Ochibi?" Eiji gaped.

"That is illogical."

"Tezuka, please, don't think that I don't love you, because I think that could never be." Fuji said, eyes staring out the window in the hallway. "It's just…you made your choice back then, and so have I. And now there's someone else."

Tezuka leaned down against the window sill. "Fuji."

Fuji casted a quick look over his shoulder to note that everyone was still too preoccupied with Tezuka's room to see them and stepped then closer to surrender himself into an embrace. Tezuka flinched at first, but let then arms fall around the still familiar body.

"He makes me...forget." Fuji whispered, a single tear running down his face.

'He?' Tezuka went through all the possible options of guys Fuji could've started to date.

"It wasn't like with you in the beginning. I was hurt and I wanted someone to care for me, feeling like the one person who had truly known me had abandoned me. I only searched for any kind of comfort."

"Fuji." Tezuka said again. In between the, very few, lines Fuji knew his captain was asking for forgivness, trying to explain his actions and saying that he did love the Fuji he had seen under all that.

"I know. I know how it really went. That's not even an issue." Fuji replied, head leaning against the broad chest and peacefully listening to the quite fast pace on the taller boy's heartbeats.

"He is very much like you. You have a lot in common. Just that…he is there." Fuji added, starting to slowly break apart from the warmth. "Just know that I will always love you, but I think I love him too."

"Love him?" Tezuka was a bit surprised that Fuji had allowed this to happen to himself. Tezuka would've guessed Fuji'd never let anyone close again.

Fuji gave a short chuckle almost as in a sob, blue tearful eyes looking up into brown. "I better go. Take care of yourself and come back to us soon."

Tezuka watched the brunette boy return to the room with the smile back on his face, just that Tezuka could see traces of some actual happiness behind it, which seemed to shine up as the tensai joined the other regulars.

It hurt to know he had been replaced, but that was what Tezuka had wanted in a way. To know that there was someone who could make Fuji truly smile like that again.

It would've been wrong of him after risking their relationship so much to ask Fuji to wait for him, when he was due to his actions unable to be there. Although Tezuka knew Fuji would've gladly waited for him, he hadn't had the heart to ask for it.

'Someone who is like me, who is there with you…' Tezuka thought then, shaking those other hurtful thoughts right out of his head. His face suddenly lightened up in realization. 'Could it be…'

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A/N notes: But you had the heart to break it then??? hits tezuka on the head with racket baka, baka, baka!!! Baka you stubborn guys!!

On not so other notes ;; I don't believe it!! I broke Tezuka and Fuji up!! What's wrong with me?? ARGH, please flame me!!! I deserve to be flamed! I broke Tezuka and Fuji up!! flames herself


	4. once again, the alternative ending

A/N notes : COUGHS BEFORE you go on and read this chapter I would just like to point out that it's an **alternative ending**! If you were somewhat satisfied with the previous ending to this fic then it might not be a good idea for you to read this, if you're like me who's head can get all messed up over another way of ending a fic etc. etc. 

To my wonderful reviewers of chapter 3 (if you decided to read this other ending) :

SleepingDove: Are you gonna hurt me now? hides poor Ryoma, but I felt so sorry for Tezuka ;;

Ookami Kage: I took me a while, but I sort of granted your request and continued with one final chapter

Sonic16: I still can't forgive myself for breaking Fuji and Tezuka up. Seriously I should not write angst, it doesn't go with my fluffy nature XD  
Nice to know we both luv TezukaFuji and FujiRyoma equally!

risen: Your review makes me so happy! It shows you've given the fic some thought as well as the characters. Yes, I do agree with Fuji having the rule of seeing people suffer where they bend, but they never break…am I being unclear again? Sorry! I just tried my best to write a fic where Fuji was hurt and needed to feel loved again, plus fell in love again without wanting it, but it really just got confusing. Feelings are hard to explain, that's my excuse XD

Warning: Spoilers in, um, the episodes that are still raw, after the rikkaidai matches!

Disclaimer: Needless to say, but I don't own the boys, the anime or the manga! And I definitely wouldn't torture them with this much angst if I did!

Make you fall in love with me again 

Chapter 4: Once again - _the alternate ending_

It had been almost a week since Ryoma felt like Fuji had started to slowly open up to him, and if Ryoma believed in sappiness he would've expressed himself by saying that he was in heaven right now.

That was before he heard the regulars were to take a trip to Germany to visit Tezuka. Worried looks had been thrown his way, or actually Fuji's way who had stood behind him, secretly running fingers against his back.

The fingers had stopped moving and stayed motionless on his back, the smile still in place as Fuji had taken in what Ryuzaki had informed about their plans.

And so there they were, stepping out of the bus parked outside the rehab Tezuka had been in for the last few months. The captain was there to greet them and Ryoma stood a couple of regulars away from his tensai, who was being targeted with Tezuka's looks.

Ryoma gritted his teeth, knowing how Fuji was rebuilding back the walls around him, this time leaving both Tezuka and Ryoma on the outside.

A feeling of helplessness swept over him. Ryoma could see how Fuji still had feelings for Tezuka, but all he could do was leave everything for the tensai to decide how he wanted to live his life.

It wasn't like Fuji had originally wanted Ryoma in his life anyway. Everytime Fuji had come over or brought Ryoma back to his place it was just to sleep together, then take a shower and then part almost immediately.

Fuji had without using any words made it clear that Ryoma was just his little sex toy and he had him whenever he wanted to.

That was before Ryoma had come up with a plan.

One night when Fuji had sneaked into his house, Ryoma had been ready and anticipated it all week.

As Fuji had taken Ryoma, the boy had handcuffed the tensai to himself. Fuji was a bit surprised since he had only been the one to tie Ryoma down not the other way around, but being in the middle of sex Fuji had just let it pass.

After crashing down upon the smaller boy and catching his breathing back to normal, Fuji had asked for the keys. Ryoma had told him that it was Fuji's handcuffs. Didn't he have the keys??

Although knowing Ryoma was lying Fuji found no other way than to spend the night at Ryoma's place. When morning came Fuji had realized it hadn't been so bad sleeping over in the arms of Ryoma and not Tezuka like he was used to, and ever since then Fuji had never gotten up and just left.

Ryoma smirked remembering how it had taken the tensai the whole morning practice time to pick the locks open and the two of them had arrived late and gone straight to lunch instead.

That was how Ryoma had gotten Fuji to bit by bit get used to being around him. He just hoped that now when the older boy was finally starting to open up to him, that he wouldn't lose him back to Tezuka and all his work and patience had been in vain.

Fuji stayed in the doorway to Tezuka's room as the other regulars, including Ryoma, made themselves familiar with the room almost as if they were all gonna stay in it.

The tensai could still feel both Tezuka's and Ryoma's looks upon him. Tezuka's was trying to see if Fuji had changed, and Ryoma who knew how Fuji had changed was trying to see how Fuji would react in every situation thrown at him.

It was toxicating and Fuji sneaked out of the room into the hallway. It wasn't as painful as he had thought seeing Tezuka again would be. No, it was so much worse.

All those feelings Fuji had had and some he still felt for the captain were starting to come back, along with forgotten and supressed memories. Parts of Fuji were blaming himself for not waiting. True Tezuka in a way had declared it was over since he didn't want Fuji to have to wait, but still…

If Fuji would've waited, remained single, he could've had Tezuka back when the boy eventually returned from Germany. The two boys could've been the two of them again. Seigaku's infamous perfect-for-each-other couple. The other golden pair.

But Fuji couldn't have had Ryoma then. Before he had 'broken up' with Tezuka, the thought of dating Ryoma had never even occurred to him, but Fuji was grateful that it had now. It made him almost believe that things did happen for a reason. And that all his pain wasn't for nothing.

Staring blankly out through the window Fuji knew there was only one thing to do. He would have to make the choice. He couldn't have both and he needed to stop thinking it was possible. He had to let go of either one.

Even if he chose Tezuka it wasn't sure Tezuka would still take him back, although wanting him back. The smartest choice would most likely be…

"Fuji?"

Fuji's eyes widened, tears forming in them as he heard Tezuka's deep voice behind him.

"The room was so crowded…" Fuji chocked out finally.

"Ah." Tezuka replied in a while and silence fell over them. The most awkward kind of them all. Fuji knew what Tezuka wanted to know. Tezuka could almost sense what he had done, almost could smell Ryoma's scent all over him.

Fuji gulped, hiding a sob in it. Why couldn't he stay strong? Now was the time he needed to, for Tezuka, for Ryoma. "Tezuka." he heard himself say and he turned around, eyes hidden again. "Tezuka, I need to tell you something."

"There's someone else." Tezuka finished it for him and Fuji stayed silent. The taller boy gave a sigh, as if to calm his nerves when noticing he had been right. "May I ask who it was?"

"Is."

This time it was Tezuka's turn to become quiet. Fuji followed carefully every slightest hint of expression on his captain's face. "It's alright." Fuji's looked confused at the other boy. "I ended it. You don't have to answer to me anymore."

It hurt so bad to see Fuji had found someone else in such a short period of time. To be replaced that easily, but Tezuka had only himself to blame and right now he wished he had asked Fuji to wait for him and to be patient. Their love had been so strong it could've lasted even if they were far away from each other.

Taking a quick look over Tezuka's shoulder, Fuji assured himself that the others were still inside the room and not noticing them. In a few steps he closed the gap between their bodies, wrapping his arms around the form of Tezuka, inhaling his scent and resting his head against that chest for one last time.

Tezuka jerked, surprised by the sudden action, but allowed himself to hug his ex-boyfriend back and tell himself the same lie Fuji had. 'One last time…'

"It's Ryoma." Fuji then whispered so quietly it was a miracle Tezuka managed to catch it. "I think I love him." Fuji then continued a little louder. "But I didn't from the start. At first…I just seeked comfort in him, feeling like you didn't care enough to tell me to stay yours."

"Fuji. It's alright. You don't have to explain."

Fuji's gaze sank to the floor, breaking apart. He could feel Tezuka's look upon him for what seemed like an eternity, before the captain turned around and joined the others in his room again.

Ryoma laid down on the bed in his hotel room. He wondered what Fuji had decided, if the tensai had at all. He had a haunting feeling he was losing the other boy.

Two knocks on his door interrupted his thoughts and Ryoma got up to open it. Fuji gave him a weak smile, where he stood in the hallway.

"May I come in?" Ryoma stepped out of the way and let Fuji enter. Checking that no one had seen them, Ryoma shut the door. "Ryoma, I'd like to fulfil my promise to you now."

"What promise?" Ryoma asked and Fuji went to sit down on his bed.

"I want to give myself to you, is it okay?" Fuji's answer drew a blank in his mind at first, where he stood glued to the floor. Why was Fuji asking for it now? He feared the worst, but said nothing.

He just nodded, slowly stepping closer to Fuji, who gave him a comforting smile and pulled him down on top of him on the bed. "Take it easy." Blue eyes set on golden and Ryoma bent down and kissed his lips.

Fuji stroke the black hair of the boy sleeping in his arms. It hurt his heart that he had caused Ryoma so much pain and the boy had never stopped waiting for Fuji. Never stopped trying. Never stopped believing in him. Because of that Fuji thought he could change, but he had been wrong.

He had tried to faithfully stay by his side and love him, but he had failed. He had, not Ryoma. Ryoma had been everything he had ever hoped for, but he knew where he belonged. Who his heart still beated so fast for. Was it just because Tezuka had been his first? Maybe. But Fuji was not gonna know until he took the courage to figure it out again.

Fuji stroke one more hair aside, before getting up. His body wasn't that sore when he reached to collect his clothes and dressed them on. Out of his pocket he took a pencil and a piece of paper.

Blue eyes fell on the form once more, placing the note on the bedtable. Ryoma was sleeping so peacefully. Fuji wished he wouldn't have to be the one to break this peace for Ryoma. Selfishly he wouldn't even have wanted to change his past with Ryoma if he had been able to.

Fuji kissed the lips gently and left the room then.

The next morning when Ryoma woke up, he found himself alone with a note saying "I'm sorry for breaking my promise." And he knew Fuji was gone. He could see Fuji exit the building Tezuka stayed in with Tezuka, when the couple was to join the other regulars.

Ryoma knew he was not meant to see this. That's why he had skipped breakfast and waited outside. Tezuka's arm had been loosely around Fuji's waist and Fuji had wore his usual smile.

He had lost in a game he knew he couldn't win, seeing Fuji back where he belonged and happy. Tezuka must've changed during their night together. He had probably asked Fuji back, telling him to wait for him, saying those words Fuji had longed to hear from his captain.

"It was fun to see Buchou again!" Eiji smiled as they got off the bus outside their school.

"Ah." Oishi agreed. "Not long and he will join us again." the temporary captain added, shooting a worried look Fuji's way.

"Fujiko." Eiji mumbled and the regulars fell silent.

"F-Fuji, how are you holding up?" Oishi asked carefully, not wanting to get his butt kicked for bringing the subject up. Fuji just smiled.

"You can all stop asking me that already. I'm fine." Fuji replied, slowly opening two blue eyes that took note of how Ryoma's body turned away from him and started walking down the street.

"That's good to hear then." Oishi gave a weak smile and Fuji turned his attention back to the vice-captain, or the captain at the moment.

"Ah…"

He tuned out everything happening around him. How Inui scribbled down further data probably about Tezuka and him, making Kaidoh blush. How the golden pair were starting to realize what had actually gone on in Germany. How Taka-san tried to silence the eager Eiji. How Momo stared at the departing figure of Ryoma. And…how Ryoma left his picture.

'Gomen, Ryoma. I hurt you. I used you. I broke my promise to you. But, if it means anything, I also loved you.'

Nobody would ever know about their relationship except for Ryoma, Tezuka and himself. Nobody would know how Fuji had been with another guy when Tezuka was gone. How Fuji had fallen for that guy but left him to be with the one he just couldn't live without.

The problem was that…Fuji could have lived a wonderful life with Ryoma, but he couldn't have lived one without Tezuka.

And Tezuka had been right there in his relationship with Ryoma. Fuji didn't know if he ever could've made Tezuka leave them alone, because Fuji never wanted him to. Tezuka had already left once and Fuji was terrified of losing him again.

It wasn't exactly a difficult task for a tensai such as himself to make it out of the loud bunch without them even noticing it and his footsteps took him closer to home, where he would wait for his boyfriend to return back to Japan and to him. The way he should have from day one.

¨¨¨¨¨¨

A/N notes: Thank you for reading and reviewing! Now I'm pretty sure I'll let it be like this. Pretty sure…very sure…freaky smile Gonna write my fluff/humor again instead ;D


End file.
